In U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,251 (Metal Forming Process), relating to an invention of which applicant herein was inventor, there was described and illustrated a machine which was useful for the embossing and shearing of sheet metal, the machine having three lower rollers and one upper roller, the lower rollers supporting a die plate and the upper roller being effective to compress an elastomer over a workpiece itself supported by a die plate. This process was very effective in both embossing and shearing of metal, and was particularly useful for relatively low production runs since it is merely necessary to change die plates and roller positions to change from one produce to another.
The main object of this invention is to provide certain improvements to the invention which was described in said Patent.